Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movie processing technique for reproducing and editing a movie recorded in a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in digital cameras, a movie shooting function has rapidly progressed in addition to improvement in a still image shooting function. It is generally impossible to shoot a still image and a movie at the same time. Even if, therefore, the user wants to shoot a still image and a movie of the same scene, he/she has to select and shoot one of a still image and movie, or needs to often switch between still image shooting and movie shooting. To solve this problem, there is proposed a function of shooting a still image during movie shooting, and a function of automatically recording a movie immediately before shooting of a still image when shooting the still image. Furthermore, a function for automatically recording a movie immediately before shooting of a still image, and adding the recorded movie to a preceding movie for each still image shooting operation to generate one movie is also realized. A movie generated using such function is divided into a plurality of chapters but the individual chapters are not always recorded according to the user's intention. It is, therefore, required to be able to delete a partial section of the movie which was not recorded according to the user's intention.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-180341 discloses a technique of designating the start and end points of a range to be deleted, and reproducing the designated range.
In deleting a partial section of a movie, an unintended section may be deleted unless a deletion target section is confirmed before deletion. To solve this problem, the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-180341 can reproduce and confirm a section to be deleted by designating the start and end points of the section. This requires the operation of designating the start and end points. To delete a chapter of a movie, therefore, it is difficult to confirm a section to be deleted.